Sacrifice
by Kazuyuki Mika
Summary: In order to save the one you love, you need to give up something in return. NatsumeMikan. [Possible OOC, I think.] [Now, on chapter 5!]
1. Chapter 1: Agreement

**Chapter 1: Agreement**

Everything in this world has a certain price no matter how small or how useless it might be. In this kind of world, he believed that the word "priceless" had no meaning nor did its real meaning exist in the dictionary. Priceless was only one of those common words which meant nothing to him however, ever since she came into his life, he started to believe that there _was _such a thing as "priceless."

_She will die._

The shadows of the rain slid slowly, enjoying their time on the clear surface of the windows. He stared at them while he listened to the pitter-patter and consecutive beeps which echoed throughout the room. Today was darker than any day he had encountered. He glanced at the bed in front of him. The more he looked at it, the more his rage grew stronger and the more he blamed himself for not being able to do anything. He knew it was his fault that she is now nearing her death.

The door creaked open. Its noise seemed louder now. "Have you decided?" A man dressed in black stepped from the opening.

"Decided, what?" Natsume stood from his seat.

The man smirked and rested his back on the wall. "You know what you should do. You're smart enough to figure it out for yourself."

"What do you want, Persona?"

"You yourself should know that."

He hesitated. He knew what he was bargaining for yet he didn't want to give in to it. "Name your price."

"In exchange for her life, you will never see her again and will continue on working with me."

He couldn't decide. His heart and his mind went on endless battles if he would take it or not. He didn't want to see her die or to let her go but he had to do something right now. She was the only one he loved and he didn't want to lose her. Right now, he had no choice.

"Agreed only on one condition. You will never involve her with these matters ever again."

The man's lips turned into a wryly curl. "Shall we proceed then?" He opened the door and stepped out. Natsume glanced at where Mikan slept then continued out of the room.

_Sorry._

The door closed. The pitter-patter and consecutive beeps returned to its normal pace. Everything was settled back to its own place not until a single word disturbs it.

"Natsume."

-o-o-o-

**A/N: **Hallo, friends. This is the first chapter of Sacrifice. This is probably going to be a long ficcy. I still hope I could still go on but I think I would. I'm pretty much excited on what'll happen next. I dunno what'll come into my little coconut but I hope it's good. I didn't really plan this so I don't know what to expect myself. Chapter 2 will come soon! Reviews are very much loved. :)


	2. Chapter 2: Encounter

**Chapter 2: Encounter**

_He didn't think it would happen but, of all misfortunes, it did. _

It was such a beautiful morning. The wind seemed so gentle, the sky looked so blue and the sun blessed the land with its light. Everything seemed so perfect. Mikan gazed out from the window of her room. Today was her first day in middle school and she was excited about it. She couldn't believe that she passed the exams with flying colors. Hurriedly, she dressed into her new uniform and looked at herself in the mirror. _I'm finally in middle school! _She looked at her clock, took her things and left to check on her best friend.

_  
I left ahead of you because I have something to do in my lab._

_Hotaru_

She took the paper off the door and crumpled it. _She could've at least knocked at my door and told me. I was so excited to see her in our new uniforms! _She stomped irritably to the nearest staircase and went on ahead. She wanted to take a walk for awhile since it was still early for class and she wanted to explore around first. She was, after all, curious about the surrounding grounds of the middle school area. She had heard from Anna and Nonoko that there were rumors about valuable treasure guarded by the souls of—wait a minute. Did they say _souls_? A strong shiver clambered up her spine. She wasn't thinking again. Little did she realize that she was lost. She couldn't remember where she came in since she was drowned in her reveries. The trees here were much bigger that it covered the sky thus she couldn't see where she really was. Impulsively, she started panicking and crying for help yet no one could hear her. She didn't know what to do.

_Shut up._

A warm hand was clasped on her mouth. She trembled even more. The fear rushed into her bloodstream and she couldn't control it. Tears fell faster and because of this, it blurred her vision. Everything seemed like colorful puddles of water. Green, brown and some hints of black, blue and orange mixed together. _Orange?!_ She glanced up to see the person who was holding her down. To her surprise, she quickly took off the hand which interrupted her ability to speak.

_  
Natsume?!_

He placed back his hand on her mouth and placed her closer to his chest. This made her blush furiously. She was too close to him. Right now, she really didn't know what to do. She struggled to let loose of his grasp but to no avail. He was way stronger than she was and she knew that. He whispered something in her ear that made her stop.

_  
Stop it or you'll get the both of us killed._

She stopped her struggling and froze to the fact that they both can get killed. _If we both get killed now, what'll happen next? I'm sure Hotaru and Ruka will be looking for us. What if they find us dead? I'm sure they'll be sad. Grandpa will be all alone and Hotaru and Ruka won't have a best friend anymore!_

"Get off me."

She gasped and jumped off his lap. "S-sorry." Her face was still in its shades of pink. It took her awhile to recover from the shock she had faced. Numerous questions arose from her curiosity. The more she thought of it, the more the questions she had. She wanted to ask him but she didn't want it to appear that she's meddling with his personal affairs. Later on, she noticed that he was holding his left side with his hand.

"Are you ok?" She began to worry.

"I'm fine." He shrugged and tried to hide the blood dripping from his side. Her eyes turned to his wound.

"No, you're not!" She turned his body to face her. Her shocked expression made him glance away. "What happened?! Who did this to you?!"

"No one. Myself."

"Will you just stop pretending you're ok?! Because, in fact, you aren't! Look at you! You're a mess! I'm taking you to the hospital."

He grabbed her arm and held on to it tightly. "Don't!" His eyes were ablaze. She was confused on why he wouldn't go to the hospital. "N-not the hospital." He cringed in pain.

"I'll call the others then."

"Don't!"

"Then, what do you want me to do?!"

"Nothing. Leave me here." She could see his seriousness.

"I can't! You should know that. I'm worried about you! You're telling me to leave you here while you die?! And, if you do die, what am I going to do?! What are _we_ going to do?! How do you think I'm going to explain to Ruka, Hotaru, Narumi-sensei and the others what had happened?! How do you think they'll feel?! Can you see that we're always concerned about you?! We care about you so much! Everyone does!" She panted and started to cry. He watched her with an astonished expression. All of a sudden, she heard something fall. She gazed up and saw him unconscious. She had no other choice.

-o-o-o-

There was one place where the sun could not shine its kindness. Perhaps, it didn't want to recognize it and continued to ward it off. The blinds protected the darkness from disappearing. The owner of the room loved the darkness more than light. It was because he grew up in it and considered it as its playground. From the end of the room, he heard three successive knocks on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and closed in a slow motion. The visitor—a man in a black tuxedo—walked over to a grey desk and placed a brown envelope upon it. "Sir, here are the papers you asked for." The man turned around and left. All that could be heard were a series of footsteps fading along with the darkness. A hand filled with rings of different and bizarre designs on each finger opened the envelope and studied its contents. A smile was formed along with plans unknown.

_  
Sakura Mikan, huh?_

-o-o-o-

**A/N: **Hallo again. Here's chapter 2 of Sacrifice. I was thinking of merging the third chapter with this one but I thought it would've been inappropriate since it would suddenly shift to another setting. Oh, by the way, if you are wondering how it got here, this is a flashback for those didn't know. :) The other chapters are going to be a bit long, I think. As usual, reviews are most loved.


	3. Chapter 3: Decision

**Chapter 3: Decision**

Silence exercised its authority upon the endless corridors of the dormitories. It was like a spirit who wandered along the emptiness. The wooden floors creaked noisily as a disfigured shadow walked by. This shadow tried its best to pass quietly and not disturb the other residents who were near by. It climbed up the staircases in a quick motion, as if it was being chased. Finally, it stopped in front of a door of familiarity and beyond it was its home. The shadow reached into its inner pockets and brought out a silver object. The walls saw its secret unfold.

_Natsume!_

Mikan ran to her bed and opened the medical box she had secretly snuck from the dorm leader's room. Inside were several bandages and other medicine related products. She was amazed by the completeness of supplies but now wasn't the time to be fascinated with unnecessary things such as that. She took the bandage out of the box and turned towards his unconscious body. She blushed at the fact that she'll see him half-naked and on _her_ bed. But, no, she _had _to do this. She'll worry about the consequences later. Swiftly, she took his blouse off, cleaned the wound and dressed it. She knew that the bleeding wouldn't stop but at least it would help slow it down. As she pulled the last knot of the bandage, she heard him cringe in pain. She was worried for his welfare but she knew nothing of what was happening.

_How could I be of help to him if I don't even know what's the matter? Is supporting and believing in him the only way to help him? Can I not do anything for him? Nothing at all?_

She watched him sleep peacefully. It was like the time when they first met. His features weren't full of unsightly emotions which seemed to whirl and dance like chaotic flames. This time they were tame and solemn. It was wonderful yet so puzzling. From afar, the sound of bells echoed throughout the school's grounds signifying the start of class. She was unsure whether she would stay with him or not but, for sure, if she did stay, they would wonder where she would be. If they found her with him wounded, she'd have to explain. She ran to her desk and took a piece of paper and a pen. She was uncertain about it but she would have to leave it to him.

-o-o-o-

In another part of the campus, tension arises not because of a missing student but of a verdict that was decided by the overall superlative. This issue surprised the faculty at such short notice. Everyone did not question the actions of the higher-ups except for one who did not at all agree to the matter.

"You can't do this!" A blonde who was in its usual calm yet playful disposition has turned enraged upon the news. His hands tightly clutched the messenger's leather collar and cornered him at the side of the room.

"Narumi, don't do this!" A lady in a colorful outfit stood from her seat. She knew that the choice of the superiors was wrong as well but even if she did do something, it would just go to waste.

"Don't you know what this can lead to?! Allowing that student to join into that sort of business can lead to the incident that happened a few years back! Are they going to do the same mistake over again?!" He was angrier now. The man he held against the wall smirked at him.

"They know what they're doing and we're just here to _follow_ orders." A long and anxious pause ended the conversation. The man in the black leather outfit released himself from the captivity and straightened himself. The blonde pounded his fist on the wall. He knew it would come to a time that this will happen yet why was it so soon? Was it because they thought he would do something to prevent it?

"Persona." The man in black stopped in front of the faculty's door. "Just—"

"Just?"

"Just… make sure she's safe." He watched Persona as he smirked and closed the door.

-o-o-o-

The classroom bustled with activity since classes haven't started yet. Mikan breathed and panted heavily from her exhausting run. She was still worried about Natsume's condition and hoped that he would do alright alone. For now, she'd have to pretend that everything's ok. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see who it was.

"Mikan-chan, you look lovely!" She saw Iinchou and the others behind her and gasped as she saw how their new uniforms looked on them. _I need to pretend, I need to pretend._

"Oh, y-you guys look s-so cute!! It looks g-good on all of you!" She smiled nervously. "Where's Hotaru?" She searched for her best friend in the group.

"She isn't here yet." Iinchou replied meekly. "She did say she'll be a little late." Mikan sighed in relief. She knew that out of everyone in the group, it was only her best friend who could tell if she was lying or not. It would be better for now if she wasn't here. All of a sudden, four successive chiming sounds were played.

_Sakura Mikan from Class A of the Middle School division, please proceed to the reception room._

Everyone—including Mikan—was startled at the announcement as it repeated itself. This time, she was scared of the fact that they might've found Natsume in her room and will question her about it. The more she worried on how things will turn out.

"Mikan-chan, are you ok? You look pale." It was true. She did look pale. It was evident. "Are you—?"

"I'm fine." She smiled. She knew this wasn't her best smile but she had to give it her all so they wouldn't worry. She ran to the door and waved to them. "I'll be back soon!" She was confused. She didn't know what was happening anymore.

-o-o-o-

_At last, _she sighed in relief, _I'm finished._ She looked at her wristwatch and stared at it as it turned eight-ten. She heard her stomach growl and remembered that she didn't have breakfast yet. It took her all night to finish her latest invention. If she didn't leave a note in front of her door, her best friend would be bothering her and she wouldn't have finished it in time. She dressed up into her new uniform, grabbed a bottle of crab paste and her bag and left with no delay. While walking, she opened the lid of the bottle and started eating. In the background, she heard something fall. She wondered what it was and followed where the sound came from. From the corner of her eye, she saw someone she didn't expect.

_Isn't that Natsume? Why did he come from Mikan's room?_

She hid behind the wall nearest to the staircase and watched him as he came out from the room. She noticed that he was hurt and wondered what had happened. She saw him stand and jump out the window. She decided to leave it be and maybe it was by coincidence that he ended up in her room. She would have to question her later.

-o-o-o-

**A/N: **Hallo! Sorry for the long wait. Here's chapter 3! It took me awhile since I had to research and make sure of things so I wouldn't lose track of the original storyline of the series. In fact, it was hard since I haven't gotten the chance to read the manga and I only watched the anime so please forgive me if I do have some mistakes. This chapter is much longer than the others. I was planning to make it fast-paced but I thought that the story would be wrapped up so quickly if I did. I think my writing kind of went bleh in this part but I do hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are very much loved. :3


	4. Chapter 4: Rain

**Chapter 4: Rain**

The gray heavy clouds suddenly covered the bright sunny day and dampened the dry rough gardens of the academy. With how she felt,—a mixture of depression and anxiety—the weather definitely matched her mood. She ran through a series of corridors to get to the reception room. It wasn't like the grade school area where it was near and she would usually take her time in walking.

_  
Sakura Mikan from Class A of the Middle School division, please proceed to the reception room._

The paging resonated throughout the hallways. It rang and it seemed louder than the usual announcements she heard. This was very unusual for her because it was only now that she realized it. _Maybe_, she told to herself, _maybe I'm just imagining things._

"Mikan, where are you going?" She turned towards the familiar voice. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw her best friend.

"H-Hotaru!" Her nervousness conquered her usual disposition. She tried to erase all the thoughts that seem to throw her off balance. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I just got here from the dorms. Where are you off to?" The announcement was played once more. This gave Mikan the opportunity to escape Hotaru and her non-stop interrogation.

"Later, Hotaru! She ran off and smiled at her. Hotaru, on the other hand, felt alarmed. A small clank was heard and a silver spoon was left on the solid cold floor.

_  
That smile… felt like it was the last._

-o-o-o-

_By the time you wake up, please wait for me till I come back, ok? Don't overexert yourself and leave. And, also, don't be a pervert and peek in my closet. I'll kill you. -Mikan_

A smirk was produced from his straight lips and his frigid expression changed to something a little more presentable. He stared at his brownish well-done bandages then at his clothing that was folded on the chair. It seems like she changed his outfit to a loose white shirt. He glanced at his wristwatch and started to undress the clothing she placed on him. He hurried for he had to make sure _that person_ wouldn't catch him here and get her involved with his problem. After placing back his uniform, he peeked out from the small creak of the door and made sure that nobody was outside to see him leave. However, just when he opened the door, an abrupt streak of pain took over his senses. He held the side of his stomach and felt a liquid substance emerging. _Shit, I don't have much time._ He recoiled and watched the blood crawl on the floor. He knew that moving would have him lose much more strength but he had to hurry. He climbed up the window and left, hoping that he would still have time.

-o-o-o-

"Hey! Narumi!" A brunette shouted out to the rampant blonde who he was chasing after. "Would you stop for a minute?" He caught Narumi's arm tightly and pulled him back a few steps from the door. On top, the sign said 'Class A'. Immediately, he knew what Narumi was planning and what he would do. "Think about it. Even if you try, nothing will happen."

"I know," He expressed a glum figure. "Misaki, I know. But still—"

"_Nothing will happen if I don't try_, right?" The biology teacher smiled and the look on Narumi's face changed into a small sigh. "I guess… it's up to them to change… _everything._"

-o-o-o-

**A/N: Ugh. Sorry for the really long delay on chapter four. I was practically out of it and couldn't write. I was a little busy too. Though, I planned to merge chapter four and five together but it didn't seem right. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Of course, reviews are well encouraged. :3**


	5. Chapter 5: The Notice

**Chapter 5: The Notice**

A few days after the said announcement, every student in Class A gathered around the substitute teacher who was posting a piece of paper on the bulletin board. The message written was too suspicious. After it was read, some dismissed it as another one of those articles which won't be a wee bit useful in their daily lives. Though, for Hotaru and the rest of the minority concerning about the one involved, this notice is certainly one to keep out for.

"Has she talked to anyone of you about this yet?" The blonde class representative asked in a polite yet worried manner.

"Nope." Ruka nodded.

"I haven't seen her these days as well." Nonoko added.

"Are you sure it's ok that we leave it alone like this? I mean… what if something's happened to her?" Anna exclaimed.

"We can investigate it." Hotaru took a screwdriver from her kit. "Everyone meet at my laboratory."

Their attention was called by the next subject teacher and they returned to their own seats. Natsume glanced at the notice hanging from his seat. Ruka shivered as he turned back to his pet rabbit. He was certain that he saw something _deadly_ lurk in his best friend's eyes.

-o-o-o-

Due to the disturbance in the faculty, Narumi has been placed under supervision for five days and Misaki curses his fate as to why, among all the faculty members chosen, he was assigned to 'baby-sit' a flamboyant alice-pheromoned teacher instead of doing something productive. Between that perverted man and a crazy bunch of students chasing him, he'd prefer to take the latter.

The phrase that Narumi had told him a few days back had disturbed him for quite sometime. He didn't know why but there was something different. Maybe, it was because that it wasn't… _like_ him to say such a thing.

"_I guess… it's up to them to change… _everything_…"_

The biology teacher finally let the issue go. _What use will it do to keep pondering about it? I'm just worrying myself again._ He looked at his cold cup of lemon tea.

"Misaki." Narumi continued on reading his magazine. "What do you think will happen next?"

The supervisor stared at him. "What are you planning?" In his vision, everything slowly turned black. A sullen grin and soundless words were all that he saw before he drifted into a deep ephemeral sleep.

-o-o-o-

The slow clanking of the metal floor echoed throughout the dark solid hallway. At the end of the path, someone twisted a knob open to reveal a door of light. The bright room was filled with complicating controls that operated the foreign machinery beyond the thick glass above it. The gentleman, a man who wore clothes that blended with the background in the hallway, was immediately welcomed by another who wore a white coat and held a clipboard with his right hand and a pen with the other.

"How it is?" The gentleman walked towards the thick glass.

"It is giving us remarkable results, sir!" The scientist followed the man. "Vital statistics are normal so far. There are no reactions as of yet. Progression is going smoothly." He flipped the paper to the next page. "We will be able to commence to Phase Two after the settlement."

"When will the settlement end?" He continued to stare beyond the glass.

The scientist quickly flipped through the pages on his clipboard. "It will take a month or two before—"

The gentleman turned around and walked slowly to the door. "Commence to Phase Two tomorrow."

The scientist's expression looked surprised and frightened at what the man had said. "But… sir! That cannot be! We have to wait for the settlement. If we continue on, we might not be able to assure the outcome of the effects!"

The man stopped in front of the half-opened door. "Report the details at my desk tomorrow."

The door closed loudly and accompanied the rhythm of the man's footsteps as he walked along. He clenched his right hand into a tight fist and made a wry smile.

-o-o-o-

Large lines of warm orange light enveloped some parts of the classroom. A student with eyes of chocolate with a glint of orange stared at the notice that was hung on the bulletin board till this morning. The student banged his fist on the wall and quietly stormed out of the classroom. After a few minutes, someone came in and read the notice. The man stood in front of the bulletin and looked as if he knew everything.

_Attention! From this day onward, Sakura Mikan from Class A of the Middle School division will be joining the special classes recommended by the faculty. Her transfer will only be temporary._

-o-o-o-

**A/N: Hi, everyone. I hope you enjoyed chapter five. :) I have time to make a very long note so YAY! I hope you bear with me and my long submits! –bows-**

**The next few chapters are going to be focusing on each of the individual groups' sides. I'm actually wondering whose side I should do first. 3**

**Oh! And, when I submitted chapter 4, I was super happy! There were about two (or was it three?) who subscribed to my story! I just learned that you could know who subscribes in the Stats option. [Me Slow XD Thank you to everyone who subscribed and also to the ones who reviewed! It makes me really happy! I'll try working hard on the other chapters from now on!**

**And, and! A lot of you who read Spellbound were requesting for a sequel. I'm not sure if I should. It was supposedly a one-shot. o-o I'll give it a thought. ;)  
**

**Reviews are always welcome. :) **


End file.
